That One Time
by MidnightNightm3r3
Summary: Clarke was an art intern at Polis high and Lexa is an out-of-control, rock student when they first meet but then, Lexa disappears. And now when they meet again after 3 years, who knows what these two people with totally opposite worlds might find in common, once again? . Rated T but might become M. Please review Let me know what you think I would love to hear you opinions and c.
1. Chapter 1

Clarke groaned, placed the bowl of pop corn on the coffee table and pulled the blanket over her head to muffle the loud banging that erupted around her. It stopped for a few seconds then started again, this time louder and accompanied by a voice "Come on Clarke! Open the door!" the loud voice wine, are you really going to leave me and, O, out here?" a pause, and more banging, "you know I can do this all night!"

Clarke sighed, she did know that, "What do you want Raven?" Clarke half screamed, half whimpered.

"There's a new Band playing at The Ark, everyone's going to be there and we're here to pick you up."

"I can't go, I have an assignment to finish for tomorrow, and besides you know I'm not built for those types of things!"

"That's fine you can bring your work with and sit in the corner like a loner doing your work, or you could stay in there until I pick-lock your door and carry you out. Either way you're coming with us!"

The blond knew it was hopeless. She threw the blanket off her, "Fine!", paused the TV with a longing look to the frozen image of Daenerys but her attention was drawn by another galling pound on the door.

She stomped to the door and as soon as she unlocked it, the door burst open and Clarke barely had enough time to jump out of the way.

"Finally! I thought you'd never open this door!" Raven exclaimed pushing her way into Clarke's apartment.

A snort came from behind Raven and the other brunette came in and threw her arm around Clarke's shoulders, "Come on Reyes, you know that's not true", she threw a grin at Clarke and kicked the door closed, "You can irritate anything out of anyone."

Raven glared at Octavia but then grinned, "It's not that I make you do what _I_ want. I just give you a reason to do what _you_ want."

Before Clarke could reply to Raven's retort she stormed into Clarke's Bedroom to rummage through her closet. Octavia withdrew her arm and walked to the bowl on the table. She looked at the blond biting her lip in thought and laughed "Oh come on, Clarke, don't look so angsty it won't be that bad. Plus" she put some popcorn in her mouth, "I heard their main singer is hot" Octavia grinned at her and wiggled her eyebrows, "If you know what I mean."

Clarke was mortified. How could Octavia say that? An embarrassed blush crept up her neck as she remembered what O was referring to but was pulled out of her thoughts when Octavia burst into a fit of laughter.

"Quit it will you? It just happened one time and it was like three years ago. And besides, I'm over it, I never saw her again and I probably never will." Oh she hoped it was true that she was over that silly encounter with.

She cut her thoughts off and looked at her friend who had her one leg draped over the armrest of the sofa and her one arm holding up her head, ginning mischievously up at her.

"Ok, fine. Whatever you say. It's not like you turn all broody whenever it comes up."

Clarke sighed and folded her arms across her chest, "You are never going to drop it, are you?" Octavia shook her head still grinning. Clarke grumbled indignantly "I wish I never told you"

"Clarke you have absolutely nothing to wear!" Ravens whine came from the bedroom and Octavia jumped to her feet.

"Well I guess that's my signal for help. We don't want you to look like the dorky art teacher you are, now." She winked at Clarke before walking to the room.

Clarke sighed and followed her friend. If she left it all to her friends they would probably look for the cloths that exposed the most skin and she could not allow that. What if one of her students saw her?

* * *

After discarding most of her friends' choices she finally agreed to a blue checkered, button up shirt, that hugged her chest a bit too much for her liking, shinny jeans and sneakers. Raven sat on the bed while Clarke fixed her hair and just put on Eyeliner and mascara. When she was finished she looked at her friends who where brimming with pride.

"See, wasn't that bad now was it?" Clarke threw her hairbrush at Raven who managed to catch it before it could hit her face. "Nice arm Griff." Raven giggled.

"Just one last thing" She stood up and walked to Clarke as she pulled out her lip gloss. And before Clarke could stop her it was already on her lips.

Clarke groaned, "O, You know I hate those things."

Raven laughed and Octavia just shrugged, "Well, now you look perfect and we have to leave now before Bellamy starts terrorising me." As if on cue the brunettes' phone buzzed in her pocket, "Oh I wonder who that could be."

Octavia took the phone out and answered, "Yeah, Bell, I know… Well we first had to find her an outfit and… Ok fine, we're on our way." She ended the call before her brother could go on. "You guys, we have to go they're about to start."

Raven jumped off the bed and almost ripped Clarke's arm off as she dragged the blond out of the door and pushed her into Raven's pickup truck, with Octavia locking the apartment behind them.

Raven started the truck and rock music exploded through the speakers. Octavia slammed the door shut and shouted, "So are we going or what?" It did not help that she was closing her ears.

Raven just nodded and Octavia started to sing along with the music and Raven started after her.

Clarke watched her friends act out the words and sing at the top of their lungs and removed her hands from her ears. She shook her head at them and their antics. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

As Clarke entered the bar she felt a warm familiarity fill her; Kane, the owner and designated bartender was flipping and juggling glasses and bottles for the customers around the bar, the loud music pulsing through the speakers hanging on the walls and the groups of people either dancing or around the billiard tables. The stage was set for the band that was playing tonight and the dance floor was already packed with people.

"There you guys are!" Bellamy shouted over the music and made Clarke jump, "They're about to start!"

Bellamy led them to the front of the stage where the rest of their friends were. Monty had his arm around a familiar blond who Clarke could not quite place, and Jasper grinned when he saw the four of them coming closer and waved.

"Leave it up to, Raven to convinced you to come against better judgment."

Raven punched him playfully on the arm, "What's that superposed to mean?"

Jasper laughed "Nothing. Just that Monty owes me ten bucks." Jasper managed to dodge Raven's second punch before she could connect and Bellamy laughed at her frown.

"I guess you're out of practice Reyes." This made everyone laugh causing Raven to glare at them.

Monty walked towards their art friend, "Glad you could make it Clarke. Remember Harper?"

Clarke smiled at the younger blond, "Yeah, You were one of my Drama students last year, right?"

Harper nodded and smiled back, "I don't have to call you, 'Miss', do I?"

"Please, no, I get enough of that already, just call me Clarke."

Bellamy walked to stand next to Clarke, "So, long time no see. What's been keeping you from hanging out with your friends?"

Clarke shrugged, "I've just been busy with work, there are more art students this year than there was last year so there's more work to handle, you know?" Clarke frowned at Bellamy, "Besides it wasn't that long since I spent a night out with you guys."

Bellamy laughed, "Sure new years was just" He paused pretending to think hard, "A month, two months back?" He laughed again at Clarke as she pouted. "Don't worry I forgive you, what matters is that you're here tonight."

"Oh that reminds me, I forgot to ask, Raven, and, O, who was playing tonight."

Before Bellamy could answer her, the music stopped and Kane climbed onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen are you ready to rock this Ark on fire!"

The whole bar erupted with a roar of 'yes' and ear piercing whistles.

"You all know that some of the greatest rock legends of all time have played on this stage and none have failed to deliver a great rock show! You might have heard of them, but night will be more than talk. So after their long and explosive tour, give it up for the fastest rising Rock stars, The Grounders."

The building shook from the roar of the people and Clarke could not stop the excitement that bubbled up inside of her; something about their name seemed familiar. The lights went off and the bar fell silent. The band members walked onto the stage and their footsteps echoed throughout the area.

It was still quite except for a few murmurs here and there, the anticipation and excitement sizzling around the room ready to explode.

"I WANNA ROCK!" the deafening scream rang through the room.

Clarke's heart lurched in her chest at the unexpected sound. The spotlight was shinning on the figure in the middle of the stage. Her dark hair was pulled back in tight braids that joined as one. The rock star was wearing a black trench coat that met knee high. As a belt she was wearing a grid-cut corset with silver buckles. The details that were added to her killer outfit with silver chains and skull bracelets on her arm. A scarlet velvet cape hung from one shoulder and the final touch was her leather combat boots.

The girl turned, her eyes were covered in black war paint, and grabbed the mic and shouted again, "I WANNA ROCK!" and the band fell in after her.

The stage lit up and the other grounders came into view dressed equally intimidating. Clarke sucked in a sharp breath, her heart was pounding and something in her stomach twisted.

The people around her started jumping and shouting but Clarke could not take her eyes off of the girl who was moving around the stage.

"Turn it down you say

All I gotta say to you, is time and time again,

I say no! Oh no, no, no, no, no!

Tell me not to play,

All I gotta say to you, when you tell me not to play.

I say no! Oh no, no, no, no, no!

So if you ask me why I like the way I play it,

There's only one thing I can say to you.

I wanna rock!

I wanna rock!"

The crowd yelled 'rock' after every time she repeated the refrain and carried on cheering.

Clarke did not know when she started jumping and cheering with the rest of her friends but there was something about going crazy and letting the music control you. Clarke could not remember the last time she just let go and had fun.

The girl let go of the mic, grabbed the guitar hanging on her back and started to play her solo.

"Rock!" (Rock, the band and the crowed echoed her).

"Rock!" (Rock)

"I want to rock!"

The music softened and the lead guitarist started with the introduction of their next song.

…..

By the time The Grounders ended their gig Clarke was sweating and out of breath. The group retreated back to their table, still buzzing with the adrenaline.

"First round's on me!"Raven yelled enthusiastically.

Bellamy and Raven took the drink orders of their friends then went to the bar. Monty, Jasper and Harper took the seats opposite Clarke while Octavia slid into the crescent shaped booth next to her blond friend and nudged her with her elbow.

"You know, for a person not 'built' for these kinds of things you seemed pretty into it."

Clarke shrugged, "Well," she thought about the main singer of the band and could not stop the feeling of nostalgia, "they're good."

Octavia snorted, "That cannot be all, and you've got that brooding look again."

Clarke frowned at Octavia and slapped her shoulder, "I do not have a brooding look. There's just something about the band that seems familiar." Clarke hoped that she was convincing, it was more the girl with the painted face that caused that nervous churn in her stomach.

Octavia nodded and smiled knowingly at Clarke, "Well I hear they're staying here for a while maybe you could go talk to them and find out if you have heard of them, after all they were on the radio quite often."

Before Clarke could ask Octavia what she was up to, Monty and Jasper cheered as Bellamy and Raven made their way to them with the drinks.

This was the only part Clarke hated of the nights out with her friends; she was always the inevitable mother of the group.

"We come bearing gifts of festivities!" Raven exclaimed.

Bellamy handed out their bubblegum tequila shots and Raven passed everyone their drinks. Once everyone had their beverages Bellamy raised the tequila shot and shouted a cheers.

"To finally getting Clarke out of her hiding place and to the massive hangover we're going to have in the morning!" They downed the contents of the shot glass.

Monty stood up and announced to the group something about business he had to sort out and would be back in a bit to introduce us to someone.

Clarke was not really paying attention. Now that The Grounders' gig was over the bar seemed to be back to normal; rock music playing in the background and people hanging around in their groups. The gallery was packed with photographers and reporters no doubt interviewing The Grounders.

Clarke slowly sipped her drink, trying to be interested in the conversations about upcoming rock concerts and day to day lives that everyone was having, but could not get her mind off the rock singer who reminded her of the brunette she once met.

Monty interrupted the groups' conversations and Clarkes' thoughts "Hey guys! I want you to meet my new partners."

Clarkes' stomach clenched and twisted and she almost choked on her drink. Her heart started to beat uncontrollably and a lump formed in her throat when she caught sight of the girl was standing in front of her.

Green eyes locked onto blue and everything faded into a haze of silence, though the people around her did not stop talking, as she stared into the eyes of the girl who has been lingering in her mind for the past three years.

The green eyed brunette flashed Clarke a small smile and she had to squeeze her legs tightly to ease the arousing throb in her center.

She was wrong. This was not going to be a long night; this was going to be the worst and the best night of her life.

…

A/N: This was chapter two; the first one wasn't that good so, I hope that this one was better. The next one is almost complete.

I got my inspiration for the first part of this chapter from 'Rock of Ages'. Tell me what you think.

MidɳiᴕhtƝiᴕhtɱ3r3.

Ʀoᴐƙ Oɳ.

lˍˍl_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is just a filler chapter to get you guys on the same page as me. This is by far my favourite chapter and I absolutely loved writing it.

You must be dying from the suspense, what happens next? What happened in the past? How did Clarke and Lexa meet?

Do not fear; your nightmare is here.

P.S Life is such a pain in the ass. Sorry for the loooonnnggg wait. I never stopped thinking about you guys or the fic. Hope you all love this chapter. Please keep in mind that I do not live in America so the times for the school and some vocabulary might not be on point 😊

Also…. _Italics_ Will be for sarcastic emphasis and CAPITSLS will be for shocked emphasis.

 _ **Silva**_ – Latin for Woodland/Forest.

 _ **Da Silva**_ – The Portuguese derivative of _**Silva**_.

…..

Three years ago:

Clarke was standing in her class with her hip against her desk as she watched her students work; they were busy doing the sketch drawings of their practical assessment. She loved reading their expressions when they concentrated on projecting the image in their mind onto the canvas in front of them.

She could tell, by the emotions of a student, what their piece would be about. Even though Clarke was still studying herself- first year actually- and not actually a teacher yet she had the same knack and passion for this subject that most art teachers only perfected over years of studying and experience.

Monty had a self-assuring look on his face, probably trying to convince himself that the two aspects of him, technology and his love of neuroscience would coincide on the canvas before him.

Jasper had a goofy smile on his face, the kind of smile he has when he unconsciously stares at Mia when she is not looking at him, he would either be doing a side portrait of a faceless girl looking at something beautiful and complex, deducted out of experience -since she received something similar before.

Or something that would describe a part of Mia's personality –it took a few weeks to understand the dried-out weeping willow landscape, he handed in; drawn with long sad strokes with the blue ice-capped mountains, in the distance, that were melting as if weeping for the tree.

That same morning Mia silently came into the room a bit poignant, put down her backpack and walked out to pick up dried out praying mantis husk and placed it in the pages of her diary and it just clicked. Clarke sighed sadly, for a person to have the ability to interpret and understand another person so deeply really was a special gift.

Clarke could tell that Mia returned Jaspers feelings by the way she too looks at him and the way she blushes when their gazes meet and quickly move back to their art work. And her romantic heart imagined that one day they would confess their love for one another and live happily ever after.

Then there was Mia, she was the most intriguing to watch. Her emotions would change every so often. Her works would be filled with random images that did not make sense the first few times she handed them in. It was only that when you put the art works together that the random images revealed their meaning.

It was quite remarkable the way she could make images and ideas that have nothing in common come together so perfectly. The art teacher was aware of the touch of romance in the art works though it was hidden in each of the art pieces.

Clarke did not notice it until she saw the anecdote between her and Jasper. It was usually hidden in the focus of the art piece, in plain sight yet nearly impossible to detect. The one that helped her realize this was the one with a great Baobab tree growing from a sea of fire. The roots, which at first looked like a random bundle protruding directly from Tartarus, were actually formed into a heart and the trunk of the tree had a large gash in it that looked a lot like a jagged 'J' (but she could be wrong about that).

Her other two students, John and Emori, were not as interested in this subject as the first three. They would hand in unorchestrated work that seemed sloppy and, in a way, incomplete. Clarke could tell that they only took the subject for their parents' sake or thinking that it was a 'lazy' subject.

The intercom beeped, and Clarke sighed in frustration; what did principal Rowan have to say now? Clarke was thrown into shock when banging started in the back ground and then a female voice echoed through the box.

"My fellow Polis Academy students and teachers. This is your commander speaking, Lexa Woods, remember me."

The girls' voice was replaced by a blast of drums and guitars and someone started singing. The banging on the door, of what Clarke assumed was the principals' office, was drained out by the music.

Clarke looked at her students with wide eyes; Mia seemed just as shocked as Clarke but Jasper and Monty both had identical smirks on their faces as they exchanged knowing looks. They definitely knew something about what was going on.

The blond folded her arms and gave them a stern look and they focused on their work, though their grins did not disappear and Monty's head bobbed with the music. Clarke had to admit, the song was good, her friends would love this song, and Clarke found herself enjoying it and was about to start nodding to the music as well when it was cut off and a loud 'Miss Woods' rang through the intercom before it was turned off.

Still a bit shocked Clarke shook her head; well… that was a first. The period carried on in silence until the bell rang.

The students started talking immediately as the put there work in the back of the class room.

"Don't forget; we have a concert to prepare for and I'll see you guys after school in the main hall.

…..

Lexa could not help being pleased with herself, sure she got detention and a warning of expulsion, but she did not care, it was worth it. Besides; she would not be in this school for much longer, her band's agent, Titus, just had to finalizing the details of their tour and she would be out of here and on the road with her band.

She could easily ditch the detention but, why not humour him? What kind of punishment is helping the school's dork club prepare the hall for their dork show? It would be much more enjoyable to mess with them than to skip THAT.

Rumour has it that the art student teaching Arts and Drama was gorgeous. Lexa scoffed; she'd be the judge of that, she thought with a smirk.

After her little 'chat' with principal Ice she was forced to go to her Biology class, which she usually skipped. The professor Griffin- Lexa recalled, was so shocked when Lexa walked into the class that she almost forgot what she was busy talking to the class about the cardiovascular system and how the protein, haemoglobin, in your red blood cells carry oxygen throughout your body.

It was priceless; if she had known that would be the reaction she received she would have done it earlier, well, probably not, but who cares?

When Lunch time came she walked to the bleachers where her band was waiting for her. They were all smiling from ear to ear.

Anya, Lexa's cousin and the band's lead electric-guitarist, threw her arms around Lexa, "God, that was awesome!" she exclaimed.

Lincoln, their base guitarist laughed at his sister, "Yeah, it was. You should have been in Biology when Lexa played the song. And when she walked into the class a few minutes later I swear she would have fainted."

The group laughed at that and exchanged stories what the people's reactions when Gustus, their drummer asked, "Hey, Heda, what did Roan say when he finally broke into his office?"

Lexa grinned, "He gave me detention," then shrugged, "it's not like he hasn't done it before."

Anya sensed a sliver of discomfort coming from her cousin; nothing gets passed her, "Well, you're not going to go, right? I mean you never go, what's different this time?"

Lexa shrugged, "I'm not really sure," Lexa thought for a moment, "I have to help the Arts and Drama club get the hall ready for their Dork concert, I guess I just want to give them hell, another thing to remember me by." Lexa grinned.

Anya grinned widely then pouted "Aw man, now I wish I got detention."

The boys turned to walk up the steps talking about their up and coming road trip and Roan's face when he turns up the radio and their music will be blasting from his speakers.

Lexa sighed in relief that Anya actually bought and she didn't have to mention the new Art teacher, then smirked at her fake ominous antics, "Well, maybe next time… Anie" Lexa started following Lincoln and Gustus up the bleachers.

Anya frowned at her child hood nickname, she has always hated it, Lexa just uses it to tease her. She then smirks and yells out to Lexa with a mocking voice, "So Lex, I guess you're actually going to detention for the first time, in what? Five years has absolutely nothing to do with that 'hot' new art intern. What's her name again? Oh yeah! Claaaarke!"

The boys burst out laughing and Lexa turns beet red at what her cousin said. Clarke, huh? Rolling her name around in her head just imagining how it would feel saying it out loud…. She loved her name already.

Clarke.

Nothing ever gets past Anya.

Clarke entered the school's large assembly hall and was pleasantly surprised to find Monty, Jasper and Mia sitting on the stage, a pizza box between them, waiting for her.

She immediately brightened up and smiled at them, "Hey guys!" She called to them, pulling herself onto the stage and sliding next to Mia. Jasper pushed the box in her direction.

"So, we're getting extra hands today," Clarke said happily grabbing a slice of warm pizza out of the box, "do you think we should wait for them to show up?"

Jasper and Monty shared the same look they did in class but remained silent. Clarke looked at Mia and she just shrugged not knowing what the silent conversation was about either, finally sighing in exasperation Mia said "Ok spill it you two. What's with the weird, knowing smirks you guys keep sharing with each other?"

Monty sighed and let out a little chuckle "Well… the person who's supposed to be coming is most probable not coming."

Before he could stop himself "The person, as Monty said, is Aleksandria Da Silva." Jasper blurted out. "And I actually think she is gonna show up."

Monty sighed "Jasper, we've been through this. She's not going to come. She hasn't gone to detention since she got in high school."

"She is going to be here, Monty, I mean do you really think she's going to miss the chance to see… this…" he finishes off vaguely gesturing in Clarkes direction, obviously trying to hide something. But apparently Monty understood and retaliated with another statistical counter.

Clarke and Mia watch in amusement as the two bicker, when finally, Jasper throws his hands up "Fine! Why don't we just bet on it? I say, ten dollars, she walks through that door," he points to the back door of the assembly that leads to the foyer, then holds his hand out, "So we got a deal?"

Monty smirks at his friend, "Yeah, we've got a deal." They grab each other's hand, do their complicated hand shake, sealing their agreement, and it was left at that.

It was almost 4:30 pm and the, so called "Lexa", still hadn't pitched up. Jasper was a bit gloomy, because he had to give Monty ten bucks if she didn't pitch up before they left, and Mia and Monty were laughing ant teasing him.

Having to move the Canvas backdrop into position against the wall so they could start painting their background was a huge effort, as everyone was exhausted, slouching and dragging their feet. Jasper was the worst, every so often he would sigh exasperatedly, and eventually just laid on the stage with his leg swinging off the edge and an arm over his eyes, whistling the melody of 'High way to hell'.

Mia about to start painting the first back drop when Clarke called out. "Ok guy! I think we've done enough for today. We've made good progress and we're all pretty tired now, no use working when we can't concentrate and are half asleep on our feet." Smiling at the relieved looks on her student's faces.

Jasper not willing to admit defeat yet, jerks up. "wait! Can't we just wait till five? Please?" He asks with a whiney voice.

Everyone sighs and sits down on the edge of the stage. Monty breaking the silence, not knowing what else to say "So Clarke… What are you gonna do when we leave?"

Clarke grins "Well, you know… stay here for a little bit longer and paint, then go home and …" She was suddenly cut off with a loud rattle coming from the side door as it opens.

Caught off guard Clarke stares in aware at the person who just walked in, mouth going dry. Jasper jumps up with a yell of happiness and starts badger Monty for his ten dollars. Clarke didn't pay attention to the commotion around her as she looks fixated on the brunette girl dressed in black and silver.

Her eyes drink her in, from her combat boots up along the torn black jeans, with a silver studding of a guitar on the one side, that hugged her body legs and hips just perfectly.

Eyes moving higher to her torso covered with a leather jacket with silver blunt spike on its shoulders and a Guns and Roses tee-shirt underneath it and leather half-finger gloves.

When Clarkes eyes reached her face, they were suddenly held captive by the most piercing green eyes Clarke had ever seen.

Swallowing hard she forces herself to look away, stood up and at the other students. It seems because Lexa hadn't walked through the foyer entrance that Monty said the deal didn't count anymore or Jasper would have to give Monty the money as he got the door wrong.

Looking back at Lexa all Clarke does is huff out in annoyance. Looking the daunting girl in the eyes ignoring her self-righteous grin.

"You're late. Get a broom in the back and start sweeping the stage. And if you don't do that I will personally take you out of class tomorrow to help out for the number of hours that you so graciously decided weren't worth _your_ time." Clarke scowls.

The smirk on the younger girl's face was wiped clean and was replaced by a gapping shocked expression. A giggle from Jasper pulls Clarkes attention away from wanna-be-delinquent.

Jasper was shaking as he was trying to stop his laugh, Monty had just as shocked expression on his face as Lexa had and Mia had an almost proud and satisfied look on her face.

"Ok… you three can go home and rest tonight and remember to do your homework."

They all three greet Clarke and make their way out of the assembly. Lexa was still in the same spot she was where Clarke's words stopped her. "Well? What are you waiting for? The broom back stage."

Not saying anything further Clarke makes her way you the left of the canvas backdrop with a can of paint.

Finally recovering from her prior shock Lexa shuffles her way back stage, feeling ashamed.

ASHAMED!

No one has EVER made her feel like this before! She's been scolded at countless times, by almost everyone in the life. And not one person has made her feel like THIS.

Retrieving the broom Lexa decided to first pick everything up and place them in their place… well… where she thought they belonged. Making sure not to do a half-ass job because she was certain that this woman, dare she say it, Clarke would make her do it over again. God… just saying her name in my head makes her heart flutter.

HOW? How can she have such an affect on her? Shooting glances every now and then in Clarke's direction not being able to resist. Especially when she started climbing on the ladder. Lexa's heart started to beat faster at the sight of Clarke's blue jeans pulling tightly around her buttocks.

Not realising that she had stopped sweeping to look at Clarke as she was painting the backdrop. Swallowing hard Lexa decided to get her back for the initial shock this blond beau…. _Woman_ had cast upon her. Not to mention in front other students. That was just unacceptable.

Walking to the bottom of the ladder she places her foot on the bottom stem with her arms folded on the point of the back of the broom.

"I must say. I'm really enjoying the view from down here." Lexa grins in satisfaction and triumph at how Clarke jumped and rattled the ladder.

Clarke Shoots her a glare over her shoulder and starts climbing down. Knowing Lexa's eyes on her backside. A mixture of excitement and uncomfortableness building inside of her. Scolding herself for the feeling. To be honest… Clarke actually got so caught up in painting that she actually forgot that Lexa was still here.

Once she was down she finally turned to face Lexa knowing that her cheeks must be pink from how flushed she is.

Looking at the time on her watch and seeing that it was already seven pm. Clarkes eyes widen and she looks around at the now neatly packed and the spotless stage. In all the time that she has ever worked. In a group or individually her environment was never this clean before.

Looking back at Lexa to see her smiling smugly. "So… do I still need to come in tomorrow? Or did I do a good enough job?"

Clarke shrugs, "Well Miss Da Silva…. Even if you did do a good job… You still came late _and_ your efforts were futile." She smiles at Lexa's confused frown, and Lexa can't help but silently pledge to make sure that Clarke smiles more often.

Wait.

Where the hell did THAT come from?

"Oh? Don't you know? I guess not as you obviously missed out so much by coming late. An artist's work space is Never clean… if it is… our creative juices can't flow and the feel all restrained and cornered."

Lexa was amazed by this woman.

"So, I expect you here tomorrow 2:30 sharp after school closes for the day. You'll have to help my art students undo the mess you've made"

Fuming "HEY! I didn't make a mess! I did what you said I had to! I cleaned up, you can't punish me for doing as you said" Lexa crosses her arms and pouts slightly and looks away from Clarke stubbornly.

"Oh Miss Da Silva, you misunderstood me. I said to sweep the stage. Not clean the stage." Clarke can't help but find the pouting girl cute, "So I'll be expecting you here _on_ time tomorrow. You may now go home if you wish."

Lexa glares at Clarke and drops the broom. It clatters loudly in the empty assembly as Clarke watches the young girl storm out of the door.

Letting out breath as her nerves calm down with the exit of the other girl. Really… she shouldn't be feeling like this about a student. Given she was just a ear older than most of her senior student it still felt, awkward.

Clarke picked up the broom and put it against the wall, deciding to continue painting till she can get the girl out of her head.

….

A/N: I really am sorry everyone. I hope that this chapter makes up at least a little. I believe you all deserve an explanation. So… since the last chapter things happened and I had to live in a children's home. So that meant absolutely no technology. And by the time I moved out at 18 last year I was in a… difficult place and had absolutely no motivation… you don't know how many times I opened this chapter and read it and reread it and just... Nothing.

And now I have started studying this year! Very exciting yet very time consuming and lots of work needed. So, I honestly cannot say when the next update will be but I really hope that you stick it out! I do know what I want to do for every chapter till the end its just a matter of time and motivation! So hopefully you guys can motivate me! And I'd love to hear if there is anything you want to read happen in the next few chapters.

Who knows! Your ideas might just unleash the imagination monster that I know is in me (But just locked away… For some reason I Feel like Naruto but instead of the 9 tailed fox locked away with ruins it's my creativity locked away by all the technical work I have to do… I'm Studying Software Development )

MidɳiᴕhtƝiᴕhtm3r3.

Ʀoᴐƙ Oɳ.

lˍˍl_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys! Here's the second last chapter! Finally done with my studies! Yaaayy! I am officially a certified Microsoft Software Developer! B)

This chapter's content was totally unplanned for and I found great amusement as to where my mind was taking this XD. I enjoyed writing this chapter because I discovered things about the characters that I didn't even know about! XD

JDV – Juvenile Detention Center.

Trigger warning: there is a slight mention of abuse and sexual abuse.

With no further ado Enjoy!

Lexa threw herself onto the couch in her apartment, kicking off her shoes, as they landed on the floor with a dull thump; she let out a groan.

"I hear the old lady is back! How did your time with the art students go?" Anya shouts from the kitchen.

The prodigy let put a second, louder groan. "I can't do it! That woman is impossible!"

The blonde woman walked out of the kitchen a dish cloth over her left shoulder, an amused smirk dancing on her lips "Ok cough it up, what happened?"

"She asked me to sweep the floor once the three art dorks were told to go home and, then almost two hours later she decides it's time to stop painting, I mean she can really fucking paint, you should see, their backdrop looks amazing and it's barely even half down, and you should have seen her ass in those jeans…"

"Hold your horses there Frankie Dettori. You were saying?" Anya chortled.

Lexa cleared her throat, blushing "So I finish sweeping the floor in like twenty minutes and she doesn't give me anything else to do so I decide to tidy the place up. I finish and she still doesn't give one fuck. So, I'm busy looking up at her and ask her if I still need to go back tomorrow and she almost gets a heart attack"

"Lexa, you know I love you but you really need to work on your story telling because jeez, there's Lasagna in the oven and by the done you're done it'll be burned.

"Ok, Ok! The point is that I clean the whole damn stage and she tells me I'VE made a mess and need to go back tomorrow and fix it!"

Anya lets out a full-hearted laugh as she goes back into the kitchen "well, you were three hours late! So I'd say you deserved it! And plus, you are so whipped!

The brunette frowned at her cousin's words but she couldn't find any come back as the arrogant woman was right.

She was so whipped.

By the time the food was done Lincoln and Gustus already arrived and were discussing the songs they were going to preform on their tour.

"Ok you dupes, dinner is ready!" Anya called from the kitchen, "And Lincoln it's your turn to set the table!"

Groaning Lincoln quickly went to grabbed the placemats and cutlery, Lexa sticking her tongue out at him. He placed them on the table before going to the kitchen and brought the plates out as Anya Carried out the lasagna.

Lexa smiled as everyone settled into their seats. They weren't just friends; sure, Anya was her blood relative but they didn't know that when they were in the system. They were all four together in a foster home Gustus and Anya were one year older than her and Lincoln.

Their Foster Parents, made sure to give the four of them the care and love they needed. When Indra and Nyko found them, they were in an abusive foster home and Nyko had been the paramedic that arrived when Gustus stabbed their, then, foster father in the stomach for trying to rape Anya. He and Anya were twelve when that happened.

They themselves had been in the foster system and their experience wasn't in the least endurable. If they could have afforded it, they would have taken in all the kids that weren't given good homes. But they settled for taking the four kids with them and fought tooth and nail to prevent Gustus from being sent to JDC.

They had strict rules and they had fixed routines and each of them had to attend some sort of sport and culture activity. And them being as close as they were decided to take Martial Arts and Music together. All of them finding a love for both and eventually deciding to start up a band… Mostly to keep Lexa out of trouble when she started hitting puberty.

Lexa smiled fondly at the memories. She had always been the lose cannon out of the four of them. She knew why the started the band in the first place. She was fifteen and started going to parties and hanging out with the party animals.

When she had confided in Indra and Anya about liking girls and when they had asked how she knew she had confessed that when she was at a party she drank too much and was locked in the closet with a girl for 7 minutes, almost losing her virginity.

Unbeknownst to them though the reason why she didn't go through with it was because of what that monster almost did to Anya in front of her.

Not too long after that they started the band and Lexa's priorities shifted and what was meant to be a way of keeping the rowdy teen in check turned out to become a big part of their lives and a passion not only for the four siblings but also for their parents.

It wasn't until Indra and Gustus died in the accident, two months ago, that they really became close but, Lexa slightly started acting out again. As Anya and Gustus were already eighteen they were, because of their parent's testimonial, the house was given to them and the two younger siblings were allowed to stay with Anya and Gustus as their guardians till they were old enough.

Their life insurance had ensured that there was enough money to keep the siblings afloat until they were all done with school.

Once they were done with dinner, they put on a movie Gustus was on the double seat couch, Lexa and Anya on the triple seat couch and Lincoln being the studious one sat at the table and did his homework.

Lexa was the only one of the four siblings awake. The TV playing but she wasn't paying attention. The only thing playing was the scene of Lexa pushing the blond artist against her backdrop and pleasuring her until they both lost their senses.

She had never had this strong attraction to anyone before. Sure, there were women she found pleasing to look at but never had she wanted to do anything with them. Clarke. Lexa sent a silent prayer to whatever or whoever was listening to giver the strength to fight her desire for the blond.

…

A loud bang sounded through out the assembly making the paint brush fall out of Clarke's hand an drag a long ugly red streak through the brown wooden chair Clarke had painted earlier.

"What the HELL!" Looking at the source of the noise that made Clarke ruin her canvas. "What the actual fuck, O!? Look what you made me do!" the intern shouted at her roommate.

Standing up from her hunched position and moaning as her body involuntarily spasmed into a stretch, the air bubbles between her joints popping satisfyingly.

"Come on! If I don't come here to get you, you'd literally die of starvation! You are just bitchy because you are hungry!" And right on cue Clarkes stomach groaned and rumbled making Octavia burst out in laughter.

"Traitor," Clarke mumbled at her stomach and as if to mock her gave another loud rumble, Octavia barely able to remain standing, a tear leaking down her one cheek.

Glaring at her friend "Yeah, yeah laugh it up."

"Ok, I'll stop, now come on Rae is already at the house with Chinese."

Clarke sighed longingly at the idea of food. "I'm coming. Just let me put this brush in turpentine"

"Sure, you go do your dorky thing and I'll wait for you in the car!" Octavia turned and went back to their car, Clarke not far behind.

Once they arrived at the friends' apartment Octavia was attacked by Raven with a kiss making Clarke groan in exasperation. "You guys should really try to dial down all the lovey dovey PDA. People will think you are together… I still don't understand why you guys don't make it official."

The both of them shrugged and smirked, Raven being the first to speak up, "You know we're just friends, and I am here because I have an itch. Something that your asexual ass will ever know nothing about."

Octavia laughed as she squeezed Raven's backside and ran her hand up her back.

"I'm not… asexual. I just haven't met anyone that makes me want to… that I'm attracted to." The face of the brunette flashed in her mind and she starts to blush.

"Ha! You are such a liar! Look at you blushing! You met someone today and they made you want to jump their bones!" Octavia shrieks in excitement, Raven pouting at the loss of contact with the other brunette.

She wasn't kidding, she really did need some relief, her cuddle filter was running low and Octavia was there to fill it. It was a mutual feeling. They didn't have any feelings. The attraction was there, god was it there but that was it. A physical attraction.

"Come on Spill it!" Octavia climbs onto the couch and grabs her chopsticks and carton. Now intrigued at the blushing Clarke Raven grabs her food and a fork and sits next to the brunette who automatically leans into Raven's side.

"She's a student," Clarke shrugs "It's not going to happen." Clarke says definitively.

"Aww come on Clarkey! Don't be so morbid!" Octavia laughed, a little sad for her friend but it was still immensely amusing.

Raven chuckled "That must suck big time, finally finding someone attractive and being forbidden to actually act on it!" utterly amused at Clarke's predicament. "So tell us about her"

"Well… She is in a rock band" Clarke shrugs.

Both brunettes look at her a bit shocked. "Didn't see that coming." Raven snickered at Octavia's comment.

"Yeah, I was expecting a doctor or a lawyer to be your type but, I can see how that would bore you and spark no sexual spirits."

Clarke glared at her two friends and continued eating. Accepting that Clarke wasn't going to humour them further they focused on each other. The blond couldn't help but let her thoughts roam to the brunette.

She smirked at the expression she got when Clarke told her she made a mess. Truth be told the stage did look a whole lot better but it was true what she said. And honestly, her artistic habits didn't weren't just when she was painting.

She could admit to being a bit of a slob. So, what? Sue her for not putting everything in their place all the time. Smiling at her friends cooing at each other.

That only reminded her of doing that with the younger girl. How was she going to get through tomorrow if she couldn't even keep the girl out of her head now?

They finished eating and Raven and Octavia went to Clarke's roommate's room, after throwing their cartons in the bin. Not having anything else to do Clarke decided to was the few dishes and went to her room to prepare for her classes for tomorrow.

She's always been a night owl. The blond was just thankful to the architect who designed this building as Octavia's room was on the opposite side of the apartment.

By the time Clarke was done with her work she laid in bed not being able to sleep. The brunette refusing to leave her mind. Finally giving in, else she would never be able to sleep, Clarke slipped her hand down her body.

Biting her lip, she brought the image from earlier back to mind. She let out a relieved sigh as Lexa's hand cupped her breast, pressing her nipple down gently then pulling it slightly between her thumb and forefinger.

"Lexa" She breathed out, barley swallowing a moan when Lexa's other hand started slowly circling her clit. And then she suddenly started going side to side applying more reassure as she continued. Faster, harder.

Clarke's heals pressed into the mattress, hips lifting up, Lexa's finger going faster, harder. Her hips started to shake and she let out a silent scream, Lexa's name on her lips.

Trying to calm the excitement down Clarke slid her hand out of her underwear and quickly jumped back into the shower.

What had she done? Giving in to those desires. She couldn't think any further about what this all meant as sleep pulled her into it's comforting embrace and she fell into a dreamless bliss.

…

The next morning Clarke wok up with a smile and an uncomfortable wetness between her leg. _**Oh god. I must have dreamt of her last night.**_ Giggling brought Clarke back to her senses. At least one good thing came from Octavia and Raven's sexcapades. Breakfast.

Raven was an amazing cook. So was Clarke but she was too lazy to cook most of the time. Out of courtesy Raven mad breakfast for everyone.

The first time the two friends decided it would be a good idea to be each other's "itch scratchers" as Raven liked to put it, it was awkward and both of them had heavy hangovers so Clarke decided to take care of them like she did for all her friends when they went out drinking.

For a while Octavia and Raven avoided each other and after two weeks Clarke sat them down and forced them to confront what happened. And the first time they did slept together sober Raven made breakfast.

Now every time they participate in their endeavor to satisfy their needs Raven made it a custom to make breakfast. She's a romantic like that but would never admit it.

Coming out of her room she quickly showered, never had she have to shower three times in a span of ten hours. She went down for breakfast.

"So… you ready to face the sexy student that gets you all hot and bothered?" Raven probes, smirking at the violent blush rising from Clarke's neck.

"Are you kidding me? She totally got herself off thinking about her! Just look at how she's a blushing mess!" Octavia laughs at the hopeless groan Clarke releases. "Hey, what's her name anyways?"

"Her name is Lexa." Clarke says simply, trying to hide how aroused even the girl's name makes her.

"Ooo, that's a sexy name, it rolls off tongue, bet it would be amazing to scream her name out loud" Raven winks at Clarke, making her bit her lip to stop herself from agreeing.

Quickly scoffing down her food Clarke gets up and rushes to the door before she has to endure more teasing "Bye guys, Love you and thanks for the breakfast Rae!" Before they could reply Clarke was gone and left them to only smirk knowingly at each other.

…

It was the longest day Clarke had to endure. Feeling excited and nervous for her drama preparation session. Why did she have to make the girl come back? Let's just hope she decides not to show up this time.

But the intern was quickly let down… or should she say relieved that by the time she made her way to the assembly Lexa was already there leaning back on the hind legs of a chair and her feet on a table, earphones plugged into her ears.

Smiling fondly at the way the brunette was playing air guitar with the music, she made her way to the back of her and quickly pushed the chair back onto all four legs making the younger girl flail her arms.

Having gotten the fright of her life Lexa tuner to spout an insult to the retard you pushed her chair only to lose the fords and gap at the beauty before her.

Only noticing moment later that the blond was pointing to her own ears indicating for Lexa to take out her earphones.

"Well miss Da Silva, although I'm pleased you decided to show up for your detention, I must bay that I'm not too happy about you attempting to bore a hole into my stage."

Looking down the girl cursed her little habit for making her lose more points in the blonde's book. Mumbling a sorry Lexa asked if she had to start with anything.

"Not at the moment, we should wait for the others, they have this tradition to first eat pizza before they start any work so I'd just relax for now."

Clarke moved to the back where she put away the paint brush and the paint can the night prior.

Lexa quickly following after her, "Hey, so, do I have to call you miss…" she trails off hoping Clarke would fill in the rest.

Smirking at Lexa Clarke decides to humor her "Griffin, but no, I prefer it if you call me Clarke out side of school hours. I am after all just two years your senior."

Grinning Lexa picked up the paint can Clarke started bending to pick up. "Ok, Clarke it is then." Lexa loved saying her name and Clarke, hearing her name come from the brunette's mouth sent a tingle straight down to her core.

"We didn't have much time to talk yesterday."

Chuckling Clarke nodded, yeah, I kind of got caught up in painting, once I start there's barely anything that can draw my attention away."

"Hmm, seems like a challenge I'd gladly accept." Placing the cans down next to the ladder Lexa suddenly turned to face Clarke their faces only inches apart, when the doors opened.

This followed by a loud 'Yes' and Monty handing Jasper a ten dollar note. "We brought 2 Pizza's this time!" Mia said a grin spreading across her face at how close the two women were.

Clearing her throat as Lexa exclaimed, "Thank god! I was starving!" trotting towards the others.

Monty gasped exaggeratedly when he climbed onto the stage. "What happened to my beautiful work place?"

Snickering Clark looked at Lexa's embarrassed face. "Turns out sweep the stage translates to clean and pack everything away to Lexa." She was so cute!

Why did this have to happen to her? The one time she finally felt some kind of attraction to someone and it was forbidden.

Once they finished eating and settled into their jobs, Jasper and Monty painting the handmade props with Lexa and Mia helping Clarke with the Canvas.

Lexa was subtly, at least what she thought were subtle, glances at Clarke who casually walked around giving tips and praises where needed. She was absolutely beautiful, the way she so effortlessly offered a helping hand, how she critiqued their work but still built up confidence.

She was amazing. No wonder these guys loved art, hell, she'd even take it up if it meant being in the same room with her. Jasper cleared his throat. "You know, it's rude to stare."

Glaring at the scrawny boy Lexa bit back, "and it's rude to stick your nose in other people's business."

This only made Jasper and Monty snicker. "Well, seems like that was a confirmation, Jas, Lexa is already gaga for Clarke."

"No, I'm not." Lexa spat vehemently at the two boys.

"Sure, whatever you say" Jasper laughed before announcing. "Hey, Clarke, I'm not feeling all that good, I didn't sleep well last night and I'm already busy dosing off. Could I take the rest of the day off?"

Looking up from her crouched position Clarke smiled, "Sure Jas, I hope" and before she could finish Monty and Mia also excused themselves from working further. Frowning at the teenagers she shook her head sighing… she Quickly caught on to what they were doing.

"So, Lexa do you also want to be excused?" Clarke said a bit irritably _**please say yes, please say yes, please say no. Wait what!?**_

Her mantra was cut off as Lexa grinned, "And give up some alone time with a beautiful woman? No way in hell."

Grinning triumphantly at the way Clarke was blushing, Lexa moved closer towards the older woman, taking the prop she was painting with her.

"So, any tips you can give me for painting this…" Lexa looked at the item "Knife?"

Laughing Clarke stood up and waked towards her, "It's a dagger, and there isn't really any special way you need to paint it… well long, straight strokes would be preferable."

Smacking herself mentally against the forehead, she hoped Lexa didn't take it the wrong way but alas, her hopes were shattered once more.

"So quick, rough strokes" she lingered for a second on strokes, "Work better for Grass and leaves?"

Clearing her throat Clarke responds "Exactly." Turning around with the intent on continuing with the canvas but was caught off guard as Lexa grabbed her hand gently and turned her right back around again.

In a whispered sultry voice Lexa asked "So miss Griffin what is your favourite stroke?"

Almost groaning Clarke sighs "Well, that entirely depends on the piece that needs painting"

Swallowing thickly as Lexa grins and begins to lean in. "Paint!"

Confused Lexa pulls back with a confused look.

"I, I would like to paint you, I mean, your face, not that I wouldn't want to paint your body but, never mind that, I just want to paint you doing something you love."

Smirking Lexa nods, "So… Do you have a good book laying around?"

Now Clarke being the one confused looked at Lexa. "I thought it would be music"

"Well, I do love music, but one of my hidden pleasures is reading, not many people know I like reading…. And I have a thing for candles." Lexa says easily with a shrug.

Grinning Clarke goes to her bag and pulls out Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Handing it to Lexa and going to the back to get two candles, before gesturing for Lexa to sit on the couch in the corner and setting up the candles; one behind her on a wooden board and one next to her on a side table.

Grinning like an idiot as Lexa smiled and leaned back opening the book. As soon as Lexa was completely comfortable Clarke started painting on a smaller landscape canvas.

It went on like that for two months. Not once did they touch but, boy, did they fantasize.

There was one time though. When it was time for them to part ways the evening. Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug. It was the most intense feeling Clarke ever experienced. So much hurt and love portrayed I the single embrace.

Pulling back slowly Lexa placed her hand on Clarkes cheek, and the blond leaned her head into the contact, relishing in her warmth. "We will meet again, Clarke. My Clarke." She leaned in and Clarke Could hear her heart racing in her ears slightly puckering her lips for the anticipated kiss…

But it never came, and instead the soft lips that were meant to be on hers were on her forehead, and a droplet on her cheek. _**Why does this feel like a goodbye?**_

And the next day she learnt why. Didn't see Lexa the next day or the day after that, and eventually a week became a month which became a year and Lexa faded into the back of her memory like an ignorable throb.

Until now.

Holy mother of megazon! I do not know how I'm going to top this chapter with the next! And please don't hate me! LOL 4k words in one night!

I don't exactly know how it works in the foster system, so I tried to go for a logical approach, at least logical for me lol. I was in a children's home so I know some tragic stories! And I wish that there weren't cruel people in this world, so I might be a bit naïve in how the band's situation was handled when their parents passed away.

Please let me know what you think! I poured some heavy emotions into this one so hopfully it's worth it!

Love all and

Ʀoᴐƙ Oɳ.

lˍˍl_


End file.
